Living
by MysticalMelon
Summary: Lucy: 25 3/4 year old, successful-ish author is confined in her house because of her daunting experiences. When a fan's boyfriend contacts her to plan a surprise birthday present, she meets Natsu Dragneel. Introduced to a different way of living, is Lucy willing to learn or risk losing her friends and someone she fell in love with along the way. AU, Modern, rated M for swearing
1. Prologue: Birthday Present

**SUMMARY Lucy: 25 3/4 year old, successful-ish author, is confined in her house by her daunting experiences. When she is approached by a guy who wants nothing more but to make his girlfriend happy, she happily oblige. Little did she know , a stripper, a girl who talks in third person, book obsessed shrimp, most-likely psychopathic caking loving redhead, the she devil herself, piercing dude and a pyromaniac are about to be her closest friends. Meeting Natsu Dragneel will bring her out of her comfort zone and introduce her to a completely different way of living, , will she adapt and let down her walls or risk losing him forever to someone else.**

Lucy didn't recognize the girl in front her, thick boring yellow hair sprouted for her scalp, while dull muddy eyes stared back at her from her bathroom mirror. Taking one last look, she rinse the soapy toothpaste from her mouth and briskly enter her kitchen.

Thoughts clouded her head as she prepared her morning snack. "Do I really want to live like this for the rest of my life", she asked herself loudly. It's not like anyone will hear her after all. "It's better than being dead", the sentence was concise and to the point. Lucy chuckled at herself, everyday was the same, waking up from her cloud like bed. Cooking breakfast before dedicating time to focusing on her book, which will definitely be a bestseller! "Who is she fooling",Lucy thought "it surely wasn't herself". She finished her chores and watched her daily dose of drama, the news or anything her little heart desired for the day. That was how her days went, rinse and repeat she suppose.

Today was different, she felt something unusual; everything went out as planned, the authors block that's been bothering her had miraculously disappeared. Her hands typed away quickly, egear to finish the last few chapters for her book. "Finally!" her excited voice filled the silent house, Lucy Heartfilia had done it again, she has finish the 3rd and final book for her trilogy. A smile graced her lips as Lucy dance around the house and quickly finishing her chores.

"What a day!", It's rare moments like these that makes Lucy feel pure joy and bliss. The blond girl opens her email and sends the news to her publisher content with her work. Before Lucy was able to close the tab, an email caught her eyes. It was not anything out of the ordinary, Lucy had fan mail frequently (she tries to reply to most of but lately, she's been getting tons of them). However, this email caught her eyes, it was from a user named IronDragonSlayer. A blond eyebrow was raised as her brown eyes scanned the name, "what a silly name", she thought. If their intentions was to catch her attention then mission accomplished, her attention totally was peeked. Her mouse hovers over the email before deciding to open it.

Yo Lucy Heartfilia,

Sup, I'm Gajeel and I wanted to know if yer able to do me a big favor and meet up with my GF for her birthday, she lives in Magnolia too. Her name is Levy and she's a huge fan of yer since yer first book Fairy Tale: A new addventure or some shit. Sounds pretty stupid to me gihi. But yeah, email me if you can meet up with her.

-Gajeel

Lucy furrows her eyebrows, to be honest, that email was pretty entertaining to say the least. She doesn't know if she should be offended or honored. To be fair, if a guy did that for her, she would have probably be over the moon. "Maybe her next book should be about that", she ponders the silly thought. Deciding to reply, she wrote:

Dear Gajeel,

I am very honored for your invitation, however, I have to sadly decline. I can't meet up with your girlfriend for personal reason but I am willing to chat with her over skype if you would like.

-Looking forward to your reply, Lucy Heartfilia

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever book on this website, the plot of this story was inspired by shameless. Don't get me wrong, the story is totally unrelated and different form shameless, you'll see what I mean. Anyways, excuse me for my horrible grammar, I am currently looking for beta readers, if your interested then please PM me. Oh yeah, I found it really difficult to write Gajeel's email so if you have any tips, I would love them. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Birthday Girl

**Hey** **guys, I really appreciate everyone who has dedicated their time to read my story! If your new then Ill welcome you with open arms. Please review my story, constructive criticisms are always welcomed!**

 **Mature content head:(Inappropriate jokes ahead)**

* * *

Lucy haven't done this before. Sure she had interacted with her fans before but never with a live face-cam as of yet. Even her publishers has never had the pleasure or displeasure of talking to her beyond a phone call. She was nervous to say the least, Lucy was distracting herself with the impossible task of taming her hair. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation. "There's a first time for everything, you got this Lucy," Lucy encourages and gives herself a pat on the back.

"What's the worst that could happen?", Lucy looks in the mirror as she applies on makeup.

There was 5 minutes left before the agreed time. Busying herself with her appearance, Lucy wants to at least look presentable before her fan. To be honest, it felt nice to finally have a chance to look good for someone. Very few occasions like these occurred, she remember the time when a pesky reporter bothered her, begging for an interview (She took a picture for the article)when her second book came out. (sure she wasn't a household name but that doesn't mean she isn't heard of) And then there was that time when her parents took her to the amusement park for her 16th birthday. Well that was before…...she shook her head with of a frown. Golden locks of hair flies on her face. She refuses to think of the past, what matters the most is that she's alive and healthy, right?

"Shit", too busy with her inner turmoil, she didn't hear the loud noise in front of her.

"Is it too late to turn back?", She questions. Looking around her room, she recognizes the pile of clothes on her bed, 'Ughhhhhh', she inwardly groans, using her foot, Lucy reaches out with her best effort and LUCY KICK them from the view of the camera. Her bed looks well made…. Enough… she reasons. The pink bed sheet was at least on her bed. Even though It's wrinkles were comparable to the raisins she added to her pancake batter for breakfast, if she wants to put it lightly.

"Ohhhhh pancakes, that sounds completely delic-no Lucy", she scowled at herself. This was not the time to think about your amazingly fluffy pancakes. With sweating palms, her hand reaches out for the mouse and accepts the call request. Lucy's heart beat quickly.

Before her eyes were a handful of interesting people, the first person her eyes was drawn to was a muscular man, he wore a stylish muscle shirt which hugged his chest. He also had a mop of PINK? hair? She took a closer look at him.

"I told you she wasn't going to pick up, should've had a back up plan", he smirks at a bulky man with tons of piercings while holding a chair. His expression make him look like he just won nothing short of a million dollars.

"I wondered if his hair is dyed, it looks ni- wait holding a chair?" Yes her vision wasn't deceiving her, there was a one seated sofa hugged to his body. It was navy blue with a cushion on it and everything! Looks like he was using it to defend himself from the blows toss at him, they were coming from a bulky Man.

On his left was a guy with black spiky hair who looks annoyed.. and half naked? "Fine you win the bet", his lips curves down. The cherry blossom hair man looks content as he grabbed the 20 dollar bill. This was a group of very unusual people. She let out and chuckle, unable to contain herself. Her chuckle soon turns into a full on laugh. Clutching her stomach she caught a glance at her screen before blushing hard.

Eyes wide open, Lucy struggles as she suffocates in her own embarrassment 'way to go Lucy,' she mentally facepalm. This isn't how she expected this encounter to go. The blond girl predicted something along the line, "Hi Lucy, thank you so much for answering! your the most wonderful person I've ever facecamed with! You're totally not embarrassing or socially awkward at all. " ok, fine maybe she was stroking her ego a little too much.

"Bout time," the dude with piercings mumbles puncturing the pregnant silence. He had long spiky jet black hair that extends all the way down his back. His eyebrow consist three piercings on the brow bridge of both side of his face. Two more piercing went through his nose and ANOTHER two lays in single file, vertically underneath his Lips.

'DAMN he has a LOT of piercings,'She though as she look at her savor, she was overjoyed by the fact he didn't mention the impression she gave them. Even though that clearly wasn't his intention.

The fiery red haired woman frowned. Her magnificent ruby hair was tied in a messy bun. "GAJEEL, MANNERS," Lucy cringes at her tone, even if it wasn't directed at her-Lucy almost had a panic attack. Gajeel she assumes was his name from the 'not so obvious hint'. "We thought you weren't going to answer," her tone changed drastically, as sweet as honey almost. For a second she thought her initial yelling didn't occur, but then she saw the look on everyone's face which makes her retract her previous line of thought. 'note to self, never mess with her'.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," Lucy chuckles nervously as she scratch her head. Truth to be told she didn't think she would do it at all.

The redhead smiles, kindly might she add. "It's completely understandable, all it matters is that your here. Levy will be so please."

Before she was able to respond, she heard loud knocking coming from her headphone. Her screen suddenly became black which she assumes got covered as a surprise for the birthday girl.

"Levy, come and sit quickly." She heard a Gajeel's voice, his tone was a cauldron of mix emotions. Some of the emotions she recognizes like handfuls of happiness and excitement but nervousness was also sprinkled in there somewhere. Of course not nearly as nervous as her. You wouldn't know how many times she had debated on just quitting this whole thing altogether (even Lucy herself lost count). Fidgeting with her finger as she waits, Lucy realizes that she tends to do that very often. Before she was able to continue and ramble on in her thoughts, she was face to face with a petite girl carrying messy blue hair. It was held together by an amber color headband.

"I SWEAR TO GOD GAJEEL, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK PRANK IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" the blond hair girl tries her best not to cower in fear. The girl in front of her pouts, never in her life would she imagine such a booming voice would come out of such a tiny figure.

Gajeel looks at everyone with irritation, a tick mark protrutes out of the right side of his forehead. "Why are y'all yelling at me today, I swear this is the last time Ima do something nice for any of y'all." He huffles. "Even if it's for you shrimp." he adds.

The new member's eyes widen as a overwhelming blush works it's way from her neck to her cheeks "OMG OMG OMG-" it almost seems like she's panicking. Her breaths became shorter. "Hi", her voice transform from surprise to shy. "You- you- you're Lucy Heartfilia right?"

"No shit, and I'm still waiting for that apology" Gajeel comments quietly with his arms cross over his muscular chest. He stood beside Levy who sat on the blue navy chair and was at the edge of her seat,

"Oh shut it Gajeel,-" She said before glancing back at Lucy, "I'm really sorry for his behavior, he's usually not like this. I think he just feels really cocky since everyone apparently doubted him. He's really just a big sofie inside." She giggles as she finishes. Lucy watches with amazement at Levy since after her testament, Gajeel's face heats up.

Lucy could hear distinctive snickering coming the other two men in the room. "I'm sure he is." Lucy agrees with the birthday girl as she takes a glance at gajeel, the blush was still showing its presence. Levy giggles again. 'How cute can this girl get', smiling ear to ear lucy thought about how thankful she was to Gajeel for setting everything up, she definitely need to show her gratitude. 'Maybe another time.'

Well thank you for this generous gift but you'll have to leave," Levy shooooos everyone from the room and sat back down in front of the monitor. Rolling his eyes Gajeel replies, "remember that we're cutting the cake in an hour, and were not saving you anything if you're late. You know Erza will probably eat it all," The girl in a bun blushes. Ahhhh so she's Erza.

"Yes I know mom," Levy replies with sas, Gajeel just groans but say nothing. The men bickers on their way out as the guy who was half nude earlier now being almost completely nude by the time he exits.

Turning a blind eye to the situation, lucy comments "That's a bit cruel, "

Levy shrugs cutely, "Eh, he's probably just bluffing. I don't really care though, strawberry isn't my favorite anyway."

"But it's your birthday!" She reasons. Every year, Lucy would treat herself to a nice strawberry ice cream cake for her birthday. It has become a staple tradition, she can't think about having a birthday without it.

Levy smiles "I asked Erza to get a cake for me since I was busy and I forgot to specify which one. Strawberry is her flavor so I can't blame her. Besides cakes aren't really my thing and beggars can't be choosers afterall Lu-chan."

Levy is very logical-Lucy was impressed. Smiling Lucy nodded her head in agreement."Omg I accidentally called you Lu-chan. I'm sorry, I just admire your work a lot." Levy bashfully apologizes.

Lucy didn't even notice it before Levy mentioned it. The nickname just feels really natural "It's not a problem as long as I get to call you Levy-chan. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Lucy loves her new nickname. 'This Girl seems really sweet, I really want to be her friend.'

"Really? Of course you can. I still can't believe this is really happening!,"

Her excitement was really contagious, Lucy couldn't help but smiles wider. For the rest of their time, Lucy and Levy chatted about: their interests, Levy's boyfriend and her group of friend's weird dynamic. To be honest, Levy is just like a crazy ball of energy and Lucy admires her for that. Before both of them had realized it, an hour had passed by.

Barging in the room was Gajeel who had a piece of cake laying on a paper plate in his hand. A plastic fork tears it's way into the cake and rips off a piece. "Open your mouth Levy", he teases, the corners of her mouth quirks upward before she happily obliges.

The next person who barrages in was the pink haired guy from earlier. This time, he was sporting a scarf tied to his forehead. The scarf had a simple dragon scale pattern which adored the fabric. The piece of cloth was nothing special or out of the ordinary , well except the fact that it looks really soft! Lucy resists the urge to reach out at her screen. The fact that she will probably look really stupid was one thing but she can't stand smudged screens, it drives her crazy. As she rambles on in her head, AGAIN , more people continues to enter the room without her acknowledging.

" Earth to Luigi,"

Lucy almost jumps out of her chair from the sudden rough voice. Looking at the monitor, she spots the owner of the dragon scale scarf who was looking at her closely, it wasn't hard to decipher where the voice came from since He was close to the camera, like really close, so close that lucy can see every hair that made up his stubble. She scoots back with intimation. 'Wait a minute, why did she almost fall again?' "My name is Lucy you know," she spoke up, but not loud enough apparently.

"What did you say Luigi?" He taunted? She wasn't quite sure if he was being genuine or not. His face was still as close as ever, maybe if he was just a little closer she would've gave up.

"I SAID MY NAME WAS LUCY," 'he better hear me this time', Lucy threatens.

Taken back at her tone, Natsu gives a cheeky smile "You got some fire in you, I like it. My name is Natsu Dragneel by the way. I'm a police officer, I work at the station near city hall in case you were wondering." His smile was really refreshing. Natsu gave off a warm and welcoming arua which she appreciates.

"Why won't you give her your address too while your at it. Ohhh and your phone number and and-" she could tell he was stumpt, seems like his didn't expect his joke to be cut short. A devilish grin married his fac- " and your shoe size, spoiler alert, It's not very big, if you know what I mean." Everyone burst out laughing, even Erza, the scariest person she has met as of date let out a chuckle or two.

"He got you good salamander!" Gajeel barks, clutching his stomach, breathing hard for air. Lucy felt bad for Natsu but she had it to give it to her raven haired acquaintance, he got him pretty good.

"Your just jealous that I'm bigger," That was all it took apparently before a full on war starts between the three of them.

"I'm too tired for this, good night Levy, it was very nice meeting you Lucy," Erza greets her goodbye and trudge out of the room.

"That was Erza, Erza Scarlet. She's the owner of a bakery in the mall downtown-" "near city hall, take that Gajeel," Natsu yell while brawling. "Yes Natsu, near city hall." Natsu gave a quick thumb of approval before continuing to pound his frenemies's face with his fists.

"Do they, Do they do this alot?" She was curious. She could tell that despite the show they put on, they really do care for eachother

"Yeah, pretty much everyday, welcome to my life." Levy shrugs. " You get use to it I guess, sometimes I don't even notice it."

Sudden realization dawn on Levy "Omg, I forgot I have an early shift at the library tomorrow Lu-chan, I'm sorry I have to end this conversation early." Lucy glances at her clock. Holy cow it was already 11:00 P. didn't expect this to be so….. Fun!

"Good night Levy-Chan, Gajeel, Natsu and Gery was it?" She didn't know for sure, Levy had brought up his name multiple times during their private conversation, but she couldn't recall.

Natsu cracks up at her mistake before replying."Goodnight Luce, and his name is Ice princess. Call him that next time we see each other." There's a next time? She questions quietly smiling at the thought 'Next time… yeah! I can't wait for next time!'. Hanging up, Lucy drags herself to bed. Lucy laid there as she ponders about the nickname 'Luce' given to her by Natsu. Beside the nickname Levy also gave her during the call, the only other person who have given her a nickname was her late grandma. Anna Heartfilia always called her 'Lucky Lucy', 'how ironic' The blond thought since her life was anything but lucky. It wasn't long before darkness consumed and she drifts away unbeknownst to her, excited for their next encounter.

* * *

Another new day, Lucy rise from bed and waddles into her bathroom. It's been a month since Lucy's first encounter with Levy and she couldn't be happier. Daily text exchanges would happen between the two of them, whether it's about a new book, the annoyingly cute kids at the Library, or Levy's crazy friends. As Lucy dance her way out of the bathroom waiting for Levy's daily good morning texts, she was stop in the middle of doing so when as her phone chime, alerting her of an incomeing message. Quickly, Lucy picked up her phone which was clothed by her limited edition pink phone case (of course) and opens it.

Levy:Good morning Lu-chan

Levy greets earning a smile from Lucy, Lucy's fingers fastly responds: Good morning to you too, sleeping in I see ;)

Levy: You know it XP, gotta take advantage of the weekend. Anyways, since I know you don't like to go outside, would you mind if I come over? ... I just really want to meet you in person. Sorry if that's too bold.

Lucy debates, 'Lucy-' she told herself 'This is your chance to get closer to your only friend, don't let it slip you by,'sure, we can discuss the details later, any day you have in mind?

'Oh gosh what did she get herself into?' letting out a nervous chuckle, her fingers speedily type away

* * *

"Yo Natsu," Gajeel walks in and took a seat next to the pinky. The annoyed expression Natsu gave off was hard to miss, but Gajeel shrugs. His interests clearly wasn't lie in the well being of Natsu but for his own person motives. Gajeel clears his throat trying to get Natsu's attention.

Growling, Natsu continues to work on his paper "What is it Metal Head, I know you need a favor from me since you almost never call me by my real name." He hates paperwork, it was always so boring and repetitive. Salamander fidgets with his blue pen and waits for Gajeel's answer.

Not taking the bait, Gajeel suppress the urges arising from being called Meta Head and made his pitch. "Well since I'm busy at the station next Saturday and have to head in early, I was wondering if you could take shrimp to a friend's house. I'll owe you one man." Since Gajeel's car broke down a week ago thanks to Gajeel's experimentations, it was crystal clear that he was desperate.

"Fine I guess I can drop Levy off before I head to the station, you owe me BIG time buddy." concentrating on his papers again, he furrowed his eyebrows while trying to not rip out the hair from his scalp not even noticing Gajeel's disappearing presence. 'Natsu Dragneel was a man of action, not of some boring paperwork.' 'This is gonna be a long day.'

* * *

 **I just wanted to set up the story before anything exciting happens. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, I would appreciate it very much. I'll try and update this story at least once a every two weeks!**


End file.
